My Horrifying  Halloween!
by EJ4EvA
Summary: Bella gets a call from Emmett saying their going to celebrate Halloween together. What could possibly happen?


My Horrifying Halloween!

B.P.O.V

This is the most scariest day I've ever had in my whole life…it was Halloween! Not only am I scared that I could get pranked at any moment….but also terrified that it could be by vampires named:Alice,Edward,Emmett,Jasper,and will this this day turn out to be?I have no clue.

I was sitting down on my couch watching T.V when I was itterupted by my phone ringing. I looked on the caller I.D to find out it was..Emmett? why would he be calling me right now.. I was idmidiatly scared when I remembered it was 10-30-09. Even though I was scared I answered the phone to see what the childish vampire wanted.

"Hello Emmett,what's up is ther something wrong?" I said in a shaky voice

"HAHA,BELLS WHY DO U SOUND LIKE YOU SEEN A GHOST? HAHA I CALLED TO TELL YOU THAT EDWARD WOULD BE COMING IN A FEW MINUTES WITH ALICE TO TELL YOU SOME GOOD NEWS!" Emmett said in a voice so loud I had to take my ear away from the phone.I gulped .What good news?

"What good news Em,and why are you so excited about and yelling?"I said

" You'll see when Alice and Edward get there very soon and thers no reason to be scared…yet." And with that he hung up. I went upstairs to do my 'human moment'. When I returned I saw two shiny glittery figures on my bed looking at me .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I shrieked so loud Africa could here me.

"Well It's good to see you too,love."The beautiful man called Edward said

"Sorry Bella we Didn't mean to frighten you we thought you knew we were coming."Alice said before she giggled.

YOU GUYS SCARED THE FREAK OUT OF ME…now what is Emmet is talking about good news?I asked curiously

"Well,since this is your first Halloween with us we decided to go…TRICK OR TREATING TONIGHT!" Alice yelled and screamed

"WE ARE WHAT!"I screamed

"We are trick or treating,Bella love."And before I knew I was flying through the wind on Edward's back with Alice right beside awhile,we stopped and Edward walked in the house with me on his walked in the the house and I bust out was wearing a Superman suit with his slicked back with was dressed as Dracula with his hair also sleeked was looking more beautiful than ever dressed as Britney had her long blode hair down,4 inch heels,black tights,a goold shirt with jewlry that millionaires would die for.I was pulled out of my thoughts as Alice started to speak.

"OHHH BELLA DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU.I have the cutest cheerleading outfit for you."

"ALICE PLE-"

"NO,you will dress in it and get your hair done by Rosalie wether you like it or not!"

"Yea,c'mon Bella don't ruin all the fun."Emmett said

"Fine..Whers Edward?"I was missing

"Oh,he went to get in his outfit and so are YOU!"Alice said as she dragged me took almost 5 years for Rosalie to get done with my hair for some she was done,she turned the spinning chair around as I gasped to see me in the mirror.

She styled my hair with two cute pony tails,in the front I had an even cut cute bang going across my face with red glitter all in my hair from glitter spray.

"Rosalie,I look amazing…you work miracles young lady I should give you a tip."

"Awwww,thanks Bella I really appreciate it I don't mind doing your hair and yes I do make ,when you put on your outfit Edward is gonna call you his naughty wait til you see Edward .All I've got to say for Edward is 'GO TEAM'!"Rosalie laughed.I was confused when she said this ,so now I was really curious as I got out of my chair I was dragged away by Alice so she could do my make she put put on eye shadow,lip gloss,and mascara, she went to the closet and pulled out the cutest cheerleading outfit it would put others to had red glitter on the front that read 'Vampires' which caused me and Alice to laugh.I put on the outfit and gasped when I looked in the big long mirror.I looked at the skirt and it was only and inch from showing my shirt only was under my boobs,which showed my whole stomach.I had to admit I looked….like a hot ,naughty cheerleader.

"ALICCCCCCE!"I screamed

"What? You look hot Edward is gonna flip."Alice said. I noticed she was dressed as a cheerleader ,hers was blue and she she had her hair =e ahd a blonde wig on.I bust out laughing and she laughed with me.

"Now let's go find our hot,sexy vampire boyfriends."Alice said with a smirk on her face.

"KK."I responded

With that we grabbed our pom poms and walked heart nearly stopped at what I was Edward in all his sexy glory wearing a football outfit on holding his shirt said'Vampires'

Edward and Jasper looked at us and their eyes popped out and jaws opened. Me and Aliced looked at each other and looked up and made the same the boys got back to normal I skipped over to Edward,making my pony tails hop from left to right and kissed him on did the same to Jasper.

"OK you girls are going to give us venom LOOK SO HOT!"Jasper and Emmett said in unsion.

"What do you think Edward?"asked Emmett which made Edward make his eyes come my body and on Emmett.

"I believe I have a reason not to go outside,I will have to kick another boys ass if they see her." Edward answered which made me blush.

"OK NOW WHO'S UP FOR SOME TRICK OR TREATING!"Alice yelled.

With that all three of us wrapped our arms together with our bags and skipped out the door with the boys right behind us.

"This is going to be very intresting."I said

"Sure is." Said Alice and Rosalie in unsion.

OK PEOPLE FIRST FANFIC! GIVE ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS! REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD GET ON MY KNEES IF I HAVE TO!

KATHRYN**


End file.
